What You Need
by floratencha
Summary: Embry imprints on Adrianna, a woman with her own ideas of how she wants to live her life despite Quileute tradition, forcing him to try and find the balance between being a protector, a friend, and a lover all while respecting Adrianna as a person. This story is an AU set before both Eclipse and Breaking Dawn but at the end of New Moon, with OCs
1. The Beginning

_**Plot Line**_: Embry imprints on Adrianna, a woman with her own ideas of how she wants to live her life despite Quileute tradition, forcing him to try and find the balance between being a protector, a friend, and a lover all while respecting Adrianna as a person. This story is an AU (Alternative Universe Story) set before both Eclipse and Breaking Dawn but at the end of New Moon, with OC (original characters)

**_Disclaimer_**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any characters that are not in the Original Twilight Series and Franchise including but not limited to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It should have been a normal Thursday hanging out with the guys at the bar. We all met up at Sam's house where we piled in several cars and started the less than five minute drive to the center of the Reservation where the only bar was located. It was a nice family place to eat during the day, and it seemed more like a diner than an actual bar. It was during the night when the games were on that the place was busier and filled with men, sweat and sounds of groans with each bad play from a beloved sports team. Whether it was football, hockey, or baseball season, men crowded the place for good beer, fun, laughter, and in essence just a place to relax after a tiring day in their respective positions.

We took our normal seats, the third booth to the left, close to the exit in the event we needed to make a quick escape. Something that while it didn't happen often, was still a necessary precaution that we took. I took my usual seat between Quil and Paul across from Sam and Jared. It was like a big family, except for Jacob. We had been ordered by Sam to give Jacob some time especially after the whole Bella situation. Since Bella and the vampire had come back from Italy, Jacob has been moody and almost unbearable. He is convinced that the bloodsuckers are going to break the treaty by turning Bella into a vampire, and provoke a war between us and them.

Jake has been itching for a chance to fight the bloodsuckers ever since he found out and he has been eagerly awaiting the news from Billy that Bella was dead or disappeared. Meaning the Cullens violated the treaty of course. It's not that I don't support the treaty, and of course I understand Jacob's eagerness to kill the bloodsuckers but no one is looking forward to fighting the Cullens. The possibility of losing a brother, made me shiver from a combination of fear and stress. Losing one of my brothers was unspeakable. I couldn't even imagine something like that happening. It always seemed like we were invincible, untouchable, Kings of the World. We were Spirit Warriors, a combination of man and wolf. Neither age nor sickness would be able to claim our lives, but the venom of a vampire was something that none of us would be able to survive. One bite- I shivered and was forced to stop the thought from continuing. This was a time to relax and enjoy the company of my brothers, not to think of an event that probably wouldn't even happen. The Cullens knew better than to break the Treaty, they weren't stupid enough to do that. And Bella wasn't dumb enough to provoke an event like that to happen.

I noticed a movement in the corner of my left eye. Nothing significantly startling but just enough to catch my attention and make me wonder what was it. I turned my head slightly in order to get the movement in my complete line of vision for me to notice that it was a girl. She was tall, and slender with a slightly more muscular tone than most. She couldn't have been more than thirteen ; her pubescent body just beginning to develop so it seemed out of place compared to her strong mahogany colored check bones. She had jet black hair that was slicked back by jelly and had slight waves. She was some form of African-American considering her dark skin tone and the texture of her hair. Her eyes stayed glued to a small phone in her hands in which she was immensely concentrated on whatever text she was furiously typing out. She stood next to the passenger door of a big truck, it was black and definitely a Ford. The model of the truck was hard to tell, especially since I've never seen the type before. The license plate number read F6DKU5Z and read that it was from Maine. She stood impatiently waiting for the driver to get out the car, leaning against the car door as her focus and attention was on the small, black mobile device in her hand

It had been less than a minute and I had already scoped out both the girl and the scene around me, making sure that there was no danger that could be around. I turned my attention to the waitress, who had just approached our table as she got ready to take our order. Seeing that the girl was no threat to me or my brothers for that matter, I felt my muscles tighten. I hadn't even noticed that they had tensed up, in preparation of an unknown danger.

"I'll have water." The words slipped off my tongue before the waitress even got a chance to ask the table if we were ready. Something about this place had me tense, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get them to relax. I was on edge, despite the fact that I knew there was no danger.

Sam caught my attention, his dark brown eyebrows raised as he tried to figure out what exactly had me so riled up. I wish I knew myself, there was something about this area that seemed different, it had the hairs on the back of my neck standing up and I couldn't let myself relax.

"Embry. You wanna go outside?" Sam's baritone voice broke through my concentration only to make me aware that I had been clenching the table with an unnecessarily tight grasp.

"I'm cool." I said, releasing my hands at the same time that I spoke. Taking deep breaths I tried to force myself to relax and enjoy myself. I knew that there was no danger around me, yet I felt as if something pressing was upon me.

"I'm going for some fresh air. Embry, you coming?" It was Quil this time that spoke. While his voice and tone were friendly enough, I could tell that it was more than a friendly suggestion that caused him to ask the question. He wanted me to relax, and being in a new environment might do me some good. He was giving me an escape, a chance to get myself to calm down before I did anything dangerous or stupid.

"Yea. I'm coming." I scooted myself out of the booth and followed behind Quil's six foot figure as he started to walk outside of the bar.

I heard the door of the open before I was able to see it. And as my eyes tried their best to speed up and see who it was that was walking into the restaurant they forced on dark hazel colored eyes. My legs stopped their motion as if almost on their own accord as I stared at the small, petite face that held in place the small eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. It seemed like time had stopped and no one else was in the room but the girl and I. Everything was slowing, it seemed like it took Quil an hour just to pick up his foot to begin his next step, and the girl just as slow. It was because of the slow movement of time that I saw the girl trip before it happened. Her right leg crossed in front of her leg causing her to trip herself. The mobile device that she had been focused on slipped out of her hands as her body began to pummel to the ground and she reached out to grab something in order that she may catch her balance.

I pushed my body forward in an attempt to grab the girl and prevent her from falling to the ground, launching myself off the ground in order that I could hold her small body and prevent her from being injured.

I could faintly hear the sounds and gasps of another woman, presumably her mother, as she called out.

My body hit the floor before the phone and I reached out, grabbing the phone before it cracked into multiple pieces and with my other arm I grabbed the body of the girl and pulled her as close to me as I could in order to prevent her from getting hurt. I pulled her into my chest and rolled several times making sure to put as minimal weight on the girl as I could until I had gained enough momentum to pull my body up into a sitting position and huddled against my chest. Her warm body, shaking in fear as she looked around at the situation that lay before her.

"Adrianna!" A tall woman, presumably her mother rushed towards us as the girl looked around trying to evaluate what just happened to her. "Thank you so much." The woman gushed as she grabbed Adrianna into her arms, hugging and petting her hair as the girls' eyes began to tear in fear of what she just experienced.

"Oh my god Adrianna, are you okay? Oh my god, sir. Thank you so much."

"No problem" I mumbled as I reached over to wipe a tear from the young girl's face, my main priority, making sure that Adrianna was okay. "Are you okay honey? I know that happened really fast."

The hazel eyes started back at me, the girl obviously still too shocked to speak.

"Say thank you Adrianna. That man just saved you; you could have been seriously hurt. Or worst. I told you to look at where you are walking. Stop looking at that phone and playing games all the time. You need to pay attention to what you are doing." The woman scolded Adrianna, only to force a whisper, too low for even my ears, from the child.

I smiled at Adrianna, she was adorable even when she was scared. Her big lips were pulled up into a pout as she stared me down.

"It's okay Hun." I wiped another tear from her face. "You are fine now. Everything is okay. And I even have this for you." I pulled the phone from off the floor where it had fallen in all the commotion and handed it to the girl. "Here you go."

She smiled wide, her mouth showing a gap where her front teeth should be. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I felt my mouth began to widen into a smile that matched hers. I stood, after taking some time to assess that Adrianna was safe and not in any more danger.

Her mother stood as well, helping Adrianna to stand on her own, and spending some time to groom her before she turned to face me, holding out her hand for me to shake. "My name is Tina. Tina McCauley. I just want to say thank you, again. Adrianna is ridiculously clumsy, and she never pays attention to where she going, and what she is doing. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem ma'am. I just saw it happened and decided to react."

"Well, you react fast, and I appreciate it. And I want to thank you appropriately." She reached into her purse and pulled out what looked like a business card. "I, and my husband by extension, want to invite you to dinner in order that we could thank you. My secretary's name and number is on the card, please call her for directions and instructions and whatnot."

"Thank you." I put the card into my back pocket making a mental note to give the secretary a call as soon as I left the place. "I will call her as soon as possible."

"Good, well now that Adrianna and I have made a fuss. We will be on our way." She turned and walked out the bar leaving Adrianna to trail behind, her eyes glued once again to the screen of the phone she carried.

I walked back to the table and sat down, only to see four pairs of eyes looking at me.

_I imprinted._ _I imprinted on a little kid. _The thought that we all refused to say aloud. I closed my eyes and laid my head down the table.

"Dude. How are you gonna tell her parents?"


	2. The McCauley Family

**Plot Line:** Embry imprints on Adrianna, a woman with her own ideas of how she wants to live her life despite Quileute tradition, forcing him to try and find the balance between being a protector, a friend, and a lover all while respecting Adrianna as a person. This story is an AU (Alternative Universe Story) set before both Eclipse and Breaking Dawn but at the end of New Moon, with OC (original characters)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any characters that are not in the Original Twilight Series and Franchise including but not limited to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am excited to be back on Fanfiction and writing again. I have great plans for this story and I'm eager to hear your responses to the story. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone who is reading, whether you are a new fan or a continuing one who has been with me since the very beginning. I love all of you. I appreciate everything you have done, and how you have helped me to grow as a writer. Please don't hesitate to send me a PM or a review, I want to find some way to thank as many fans as possible, especially those who have been here since the beginning, and I have found a way that I think I would be able to do that. Please remember, I am still looking for someone to take over writing the story, _Glamorous._ If you are interested please don't hesitate to PM me. Thank you all for being with me and I am eager to show you all where I plan to take this story.

-Floratencha (Monija)

Chapter 2: The McCauley Family

It was less than ten minutes after I left the bar and I was making the call with Tina's secretary for dinner. I scheduled the dinner for six that night in an attempt to get a chance to see Adrianna as soon as possible. While her Mother seemed like a caring person, you could never be too sure with parents. It seemed like every day that children were being abused by someone who should trust them, and care about them in their whole being. It was the job of parents and guardians to make sure that the child had every opportunity possible in order that they could succeed in life. The thought of someone harming Adrianna made me shutter in anger. I forced a heavy breath out my mouth in order to calm myself down. I needed this dinner to go exactly as planned, I need this family to accept me despite the fact that they didn't know me. I was eternally bounded to Adrianna, as her protector, guardian, and friend, nothing more. I was merely someone who should be with her at all times, no matter what happened. And if this family wasn't the right place for Adrianna to live, then I had no problem putting in a call to the Tribal Council or even Washington's Division of Children Services. We had a man in the Department who was affiliated with the tribe and I know it wouldn't be too hard for Quil Sr. to convince him that the La push Reservation was the best place for Adrianna to live.

I followed the directions given to by Tina's secretary only to have my 2001 Chevy Malibu LS pulled in what looked like a gated community in which all the houses were protected from outside people. I pulled my car up to the box window and rolled down the window simultaneously while I looked for the button that read 'McCauley Residence' as indicated by the secretary.

_Third Button to the Left_. The intercom rang twice before someone spoke.

"McCauley Residence." A man's voice.

"Hi." I cleared my voice, and pulled myself as far out of the car as I possibly could. "I'm Embry Call. I have dinner reservations with Tina and John McCauley at 1225 Acorn Road. I made the appointment with Tina's secretary today, we met at Barry's Diner downtown."

"Come through. Park in the Driveway." The intercom rang silent and the gates protecting the community began to slowly open themselves. I drove forward, cranking my neck in order that I may get a good view of the area.

The houses surrounded a Cul-de-sac in which all the driveways connected in the center of the space. It seemed as if it was a safe community with fences and gates surrounding each house. The houses loomed tall, and proud each with a minimum of three floors. Sparkling, cleaned SUVS, Trucks, Explorers and other grand vehicles were parked in each driveway. Had I not been rushing to see Adrianna again I would have stopped to admire the magnificent vehicles. It didn't take me long to find Adrianna's address, with her mother's black SVU parked at the end of the driveway, leaving just enough room for me to park my small car. It looked like a toy compared to the other vehicles in the neighbor and for a second I thought that I wasn't going to dressed up enough for the family. I had pulled back my hair into a tight ponytail and I had slicked it back with a form of jell that I had borrowed from Sam. I wore a pair of loose fitting jeans with a belt and a button down plaid blue and neon green shirt. I was freshly shaved and no a single piece of hair could be spotted on my tanned skin.

I stepped out of the car makings sure to evaluate the area for any form of danger as a precautionary habit before I walked up to the porch of the grand house. The house loomed before me, and I reached forward to knock twice on the solid oak wood door. It wasn't longer than a couple seconds before the door opened to reveal Adrianna adorned in short spandex and a blue and white jersey of some kind. The wording on the front of the jersey that sat slightly in front of her raised chested read 'McGendres' and the number twenty-four sat on her stomach. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with more hair than earlier today I noted, and slicked back into a white scrunchie and a white band that sat a few inches from her forehead. Her dark hazel eyes stared directly into mine with such an intense stare that I had no choice but to look away only to have my gaze land on her right knee where there was the beginning formation of a bruise above a white kneepad

Her eyes followed my gaze, becoming instantly shy and pulling her leg back so that the bruise was no longer in my line of vision.

"Its not from earlier, at the diner." Her voice was a soft, melody and it only then occurred to me that I hadn't paid much attention to what it sounded like before earlier in the rerstaurant. "It's from volleyball. I had a tournament today, right after the incident and I went to dive for a ball and tripped over a girl. I'm fine." She shrugged and leaned back giving me room to make mty way into the house.

"Does it hurt?" I was concerned about the bruise, it wasn't too dark considering the natural coloring of her skin but it was still obvious that she was hurting.

"It fine. I limped around for a little bit after it happened. Coach pulled me out, but then he realized that he didn't have a Setter for the game so he had no choice but to put me back in. It hurt the girl more than me to be honest." She started walking into the foyer, having shut the door after I was in the house and I trailed behind her.

"A setter?"

"I'm assuming you don't know much about volleyball?" She didn't bother to look behind and see my reaction before she continued walking. "The Setter is the person who is like the quarterback of the team. She is the point guard of the game, the person who decides how each play is run. The Setter is one of the most essential offensive players on the court. And that Setter is me. I play for a league in Washington, on the state team for ages twelve thru fifteen."

We ended up in what must have been the dining room, and where we would be eating for the night. The long table was set for six though it was quite obvious that the table could hold more if needed. A bouquet of fresh flowers sat in the middle of the table and a slim woman dressed in a pantsuit was talking into an ear piece as she adjusted the place setting despite the fact that they seemed impeccable.

The woman turned around only to talk into the headset. "Lena, I will have to call you back." She moved towards me, her high heels clicking against the tile as she walked. Her pale hand out stretched towards me as she grasped my extended hand.

"Hi you must be Embry. I'm Lisa, we spoke earlier today. I'm Tina's administrative assistant, pleasure to meet you." Her voice was high pitched, to the point where it was almost annoying. Her smile was wide enough to show all of her perfectly lined and bleached white teeth. She shook my hand firmly before she spoke again.

"Tina and John are just running a little behind. John is stuck in traffic, he works in Seattle and that's quite a drive especially during rush hour. He will be late."

"Anything new?" Adrianna this time, her tone seemed slightly agitated. Despite the fact that I couldn't see her facial expression, I was given the impression that it was one of disgust and annoyance considering the tone of her voice. It gave the impression as if John was recently late to events.

Lisa turned to Adrianna, her face harder and obviously annoyed. "Adrianna, why don't you go get changed. Your parents will be ready shortly and dinner is almost ready. Semi-formal attire please." She smiled sharply before turning her attention back to me, and I heard Adrianna walk away presumably to change as she was asked. She purposely dragged each foot in order to make it adamantly clear that she was not happy to be asked to something and it wasn't long until you could hear her feet stomp going up the stairs.

"Please excuse Adrianna. Ever since she turned twelve she has been unbelievably rude, and snotty. Tina and John don't know what to do with her. If you would follow me into the living room, we can get you settled down and relaxed." She started walking the opposite direction of Adrianna and headed into the living,

The pastel colored room was spacious, with a table at the center with another bouquet that Lisa proceeded to fix despite its perfection already. She motioned for me to sit on the loveseat while she continued to play with the array of flowers. From the angle that I was sitting on I could see the tight outline of her body that her clothing tried to restrict. She had a round bottom, what would be described as a heart shape and she was defiantly in shape and fit. She was attractive with her dark brown hair pulled up into a bun with small wisps of it falling out, just enough to highlight the shape of her face. The color contrasted well with her pale skin tone, she wasn't albino but she wasn't dark, nothing a nice tan on the beach couldn't fix. She was definitely my type and I knew I would have no problem getting her into bed with me if I wanted too.

I mean, I had imprinted on a teenager. There was no way in hell that I was going to have sex with her, but despite that fact, I couldn't see myself having sex with any woman, or man for that matter. While I knew I wasn't going to have sex with Adrianna any time soon, I still couldn't imagine how she would feel to find out that I had sex with other people when she was of age. It was obvious that Adrianna and I would be married in the future, and have kids and the whole nine yards as all imprints did, but I couldn't imagine having sex with her at this age. The thought of Adrianna being sexually active with anyone actually grossed me out and caused me to shutter. She was way too young to have anyone inside of her, let alone kiss her. That was something that I was going to have to make sure was established, and as soon as possible.

"Embry." I looked up, only then noticing that Lisa had been trying to get my attention.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I was thinking of something. My bad."

She smiled, her pearly white teeth showing once more. "It's fine. I was just going on about how Tina texted me and said she was running a little later than normal. She had to pick up Adrianna's older sister, Heather, from the airport. She is home from college for the weekend. It isn't often that her busy athletic schedule gives her a chance to come home, so she takes any chance she can get. Would you like something to drink while you wait?" She left the room before giving me a chance to answer, leaving me alone in the room. I sat in silence for a couple moments but it wasn't long till I heard the sounds of small, petite, feet walking into the room from behind me. I smiled a little knowing that it was Adrianna instantly and turned to watch her come into my view and sit across from me on the recliner.

She had changed into attire that didn't seem semi-formal as she had been asked too in my opinion. A pair of tight jeans that clung to her skin with a large oversized sweatshirt that hung about mid-thigh. She sloughed in the recliner, her eyes glued to the phone in her hand. It was an awkward silence with only the sounds of her fingers hitting the keys

"You text a lot don't you?"

"Yea something like that." She didn't bother to look up when she spoke.

"Who do you text so much?"

"Gabe, my boyfriend. Sometime Yenesis, my best friend. And that's just about it."

"You have a boyfriend?" My voice was incredulous at the thought of someone of her age being intimate with a boy. Despite the fact that she was my imprint, she was so young. Granted, I had my first kiss at eleven with a girl three years my senior. Adrianna was way too young to be dating.

She pulled her eyes from the screen of the phone to stare at me, her hazel eyes piercing mine.

"Yea, I have a boyfriend. I'm thirteen, and I'm in the eighth grade. Plus Heather had her first boyfriend when she was twelve, and Duke had his first girlfriend when he was like eleven. "

"Duke?"

"My older brother. He is twenty-two and he is a junior at University of Connecticut. He's a pre-law major and he plays lacrosse."

"He plays Division 1 Lacrosse?"

"Yea. Everyone in my family plays sports. Heather plays Softball at Boston College, Mom was a cheerleader in college for WVU. That's West Virginia University if you didn't know."

"I knew that." God, she really was snobby.

"Anyways." Her voice became monotone as if she had heard repeated this multiple times. "Mom was a Business major with minors in math, psychology and business management. Dad was a football player at UMass Amherst which in case you don't kno-"

"Is the University of Massachusetts." I cut her off and she smiled slightly amused by my response.

"Yea, its University of Massachusetts Amherst. Dad was a double major in Accounting and Math with minors in business management and computer science. They met at a business conference where they were paired as partners. And the sparks flew from there. They married two years later and then almost four years after marriage they welcomed my beautiful brother, John Duke McCauley the fourth. But we all call him, Duke. Duke was born in Manhattan, and two years later Dad got transferred to another department in the company and they moved to North Carolina. They lived there for a little less than a couple months and then Mom found out she was pregnant." Her voice turned sarcastic. "With my lovely, attractive sister, Heather Karen McCauley, she was named after my dad's grandmother. Heather was born in Charlotte, North Carolina. By that time Duke was three and then Dad decided that he wanted to start his own company. So he left his job, and started a company and they got big. I was born six years later in Miami. And three months ago, Dad moved his company's headquarters to Seattle and we moved here."

"And your full name?" I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about the question even though I was curious. She looked at me, her perfectly manicured left eyebrows raised slightly. "I mean, it's only far since you included everyone else's full name."

"I'm Adrianna Nadia McCauley."

"Why Nadia?" I asked genuinely curiously.

"Mom is half Columbian, not that you can tell by looking at my skin, and her grandmother's middle name was Nadia. Since Heather got our great-grandmother on our father's side, Mom and Dad decided that it was only far I took a name from Mom's side of the family."

"Columbian? Is that it?"

"Mom was Columbian and Peruvian. You can see it more in Heather, she has a caramel cream colored skin, and she has long flowing hair. And you can tell that she is mixed with Hispanic roots. Duke looks a lot like our father. Dad is African-American on his mother's side, and he has never met his father, but we know he was white. Grandma won't talk about him and she doesn't keep any pictures so we will never know what he looked like, or who he is. We just know his name was John Duke McCauley Jr. And Dad never bothered to find anything about him, so we will never know. And I don't care much about him anyways. But you will meet everyone tonight, it's a family dinner."

Good, meeting her whole family gave me a chance to evaluate them, and make sure she was being treated right. A part of me found it unbelievable that she got a bruise just from playing volleyball. I didn't know much about the sport but it didn't seem like a sport where people were falling down on top of each other all the time."

"Yea. Duke is at the liquor store, Mom sent him to bring back some wine. Mom is picking up Heather from the airport. Heather is home for one day and two nights, she is leaving early Sunday morning. Dad is on his way back from Seattle from work." She sighed, obviously agitated. "But he is going to be late like always. He isn't normally on time for family things and shit."

The swear slid from her mouth with such ease, as if she hadn't even noticed she had sworn. I cringed a little at the thought of such vulgar words coming out her mouth. It wasn't lady-like at all, and swearing coming from a woman in the Reservation was looked down on. Not to say that woman didn't swear or that there was something wrong with those that did, it was just socially accepted that imprints were purer than the other woman on the Reservation. Imprints were held to a higher social standard. I mean, they were the partners, and wives of the protectors. We were the warriors of the land that would keep everyone safe from the evil done to them by vampires. It was only because of our status, that the Imprints were seen as worth more than others. They were the mates of the wolves, and the death of one would contribute in the ultimate destruction and the death of a protector, someone that we couldn't lose. I would have to insure that Adrianna was aware of her position as soon as it was possible.

The sounds of heels clicking stopped my internal monologue, and Lisa arrived with a clipboard in hand and a glass filled with water in the other. The handset she has been wearing beforehand was replaced with a Bluetooth, she smiled at me before she spoke.

"Tina called and said she was less than five minutes away with Heather. Duke just pulled up to the gates, and John will arrive as soon as he possibly can." She placed the glass on the table in front of me. "I brought you some water, its cold from the purifier." She took the moment to glance at Adrianna and sighed but didn't bother to say anything about her clothing choice.

"Thank you." I picked up the glass and took a sip, not realizing how thirsty I was, before I put the glass back on the table.

"I'm going to check on dinner. And I will be back with some appetizers." Lisa dismissed herself, leaving Adrianna and I alone once more.

It was silent as we both looked at each other. I coughed once in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"So?" I tried to make conversation in order to stop the awkward silence between us. "What do you wanna know about me?

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

Her eyebrows raised as she looked me over.

"You don't look seventeen."

I shrugged it and took another glass of water. "I started puberty early."

"What school do you go too?"

"I attend the local high school on the La Push reservation, I'm a senior."

"Reservation? Like a place for Indians?" She sat up straighter obviously interested in what I was going to say.

"For Native Americans, yea. The Quileute Tribe lives there, and I'm a Quileute. Its a small high school with less than 200 hundreds kids there. What school do you go too?"

"I go to McGendres Preparatory School for the gifted. It's a private school in Seattle, its K-12 with about 7000 students. I'm in the eighth grade"

"Seattle? That almost a four hour drive."

She sighed and turned to look out the nearby window. "It's a boarding school. I stay there Monday thru Friday, and then Helen picks me up and brings me home. I came home yesterday because I had a volleyball tournament today."

I heard the sound of the front door and a males voice call out. "Adrianna!"

"In the living room." She called back without letting her gaze move from the window.

A broad man, approximately five foot seven walked into the room. He carried a brown bag that held a couple bottles of wine. He had dreads that were pulled back into a ponytail, and rested just below his muscular shoulders. He was light skinned with broad check bones just like Adrianna. His eyes were lighter than hers and sat below perfectly shaped eyebrows. Apparently, eyebrows were a big thing in the family. He wore light colored jeans that sat on his body with no sag, and a light colored jacket covered his shirt so that I was unable to see it. He sat the bag down on the table and reached forward to shake my hand.

"Hi, you must be our guest for tonight. I'm John, but everyone calls me Duke. Mom told me we would be having a guest tonight but she didn't say who."

I stood, in order that I could shake his hand firmly. He flinched at the touch, probably because of how warm my hand was when he shook it.

"I'm Embry Call. I met Tina and Adrianna today at a diner."

He chuckled as went to take a seat next to Adrianna. "Yea I heard about the incident. Adrianna should have been paying more attention to where she was going." He patted her head, and ruffled her hair a little bit forcing her to squeal and move from the couch and sit next to me as she tried to avoid his touch.

A part of me smiled at the closeness between the two of us. She was so close that if I shifted, just a bit we would have been touching arm to arm.

"So, Embry. Tell me about yourself?" Duke lounged in the chair, letting himself have as much space as he wanted now that Adrianna had moved from the position.

I started to speak only to be cut off by Adrianna's voice in an agitated tone.

"You don't need to integrate him. He is seventeen, he is Native American and he lives on a Reservation."

Duke smiled wide, allowing his perfectly straight teeth to show. "Well, I see Addie has a little crush." I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks, at the thought of Adrianna having a crush on me. Not that it wasn't normal for her, seeing as she was my Imprint, and there wasn't that much of an age difference anyways.

"No I don't! And that's not my fucking name!" Adrianna stormed out of the room, only to be heard stomping up the stairs and slamming a door, presumably the one to her room.

Duke laughed and put his feet up on the small table separating the two of us. "Don't mind her. I can tell when she likes someone and you are obviously someone she is interested in. She is a total brat, ever since she started eighth grade. She started dating this freshman at her school named Gabe and she swears he is like the best thing to ever happen to her. He doesn't really fit into the family and it makes her uncomfitable." He pasued before he continued speaking. "He doesn't play sports. He's more of a book kinda guy, not that there is anything wrong with that but everyone in our family plays sports. Addie is in volleyball, Heather plays softball, I play lacrosse. And Mom and Dad both played at Division 1 colleges, so its kinda expected that we will follow in their footsteps at a Division 1 school. Which, Heather and I have. But don't mind Addie, its just puberty. She will get over it."

"I don't think she likes being called that." I noted, and Duke laughed even harder.

"Oh she does, you wouldn't be able to tell because of her reaction but she does. It is what Gabe calls her and when I found out, I thought it would be fun to call her that. Ever since I started calling her that she got mad and made Gabe stop saying it. But what can I say, I am her big brother, it's my job to do things like that to her."

I forced a smile on my face, despite the fact that I really wanted to grimace. The thought of a boy giving Adrianna a pet name bothered me. But I was totally fine with Duke calling her that so that this Gabe kid wouldn't. Duke stood and motioned for me to follow suit.

"Mom should be here any minute. We should head to the table." He started back to the dining room and I followed behind him. The table was set and it looked like Lisa was putting the finishing touches on the bread that was sitting as a center piece.

"Call Adrianna, will you Lisa?" Duke sat third seat from one of the head seats and motioned for me to sit across from him. Lisa nodded and proceeded to get Adrianna from upstairs. It didn't take her long to return with Adrianna, who proceeded to sit next to Duke

It wasn't even a second later when I could hear the sounds of the front door opening and a voice called out. "Hello?"

"We are in the dining room, Heather. Hurry so we can eat." Duke reached forward and grabbed a piece of bread from the basket that sat in front of him. He broke it in two piece and put one on Adrianna's plate before taking a bite from the other piece in his hand. The sound of two sets of heels was heard across the tiles as two woman walked into the house and into the dining room.

Lisa scrambled to take off their coats before they sat, Tina at the end and the other, Heather I presumed, on the right hand side of me.

Tina sighed deeply before turning to me. "I see you made it. Thank you for coming. I'm sorry about the timing. I'm sure you were entertained between Duke, Lisa and Adrianna."

"Really entertained by Adrianna." Duke mumbled only to have Adrianna glare at him.

Tina continued speaking either ignoring him completely, or not having heard him at all. "John is going to be late, there is lots of traffic coming from Seattle. But we could start while we wait for him."

Almost at command, Lisa came forward with a salad bowl that she placed in front of us, before leaving again.

Duke was the first to reach forward and pile a helping of salad on both his plate and Adrianna, before passing it to Heather on my right. Heather grabbed the bowl and put a sizable amount on her plate before turning to face me and hand me the bowl.

"I'm Heather by the way." She said by way of introducing herself to me.

"Embry. Embry Call." I put a bunch on my plate not bothering to worry about portion control considering the amount on all the other plates before passing the bowl to Tina.

"That's an interesting name." Heather poured salad dressing over her plate while she spoke.

"It was a soap-opera character's name. That's what my mom says at least."

"That's original." Tina this time speaking. "Do you live with your parents?"

"My mom at least. I've never met my father." I watched Adrianna play with her food picking at each leafy green before putting it into her mouth.

Polite conversation followed, with inputs mostly by Tina and Heather. Duke was too busy stuffing his face full of food in order to add much input besides the occasion grunt. After the salad, Lisa brought out some form of soup that tasted a lot like chicken. I didn't know what it was but it tasted good regardless, and I wasn't the only one enjoying my meal. The third course consisted of steak, peas, and a light pasta side. The conversation and the wine flowed nicely and it was pleasant no doubt. It wasn't until I had finished the final course that I realized that John still hadn't arrived.

We all sat at the table, the silverware having been cleared by Lisa and a small cake placed in the center with four pieces already missing from it, courtesy of Duke when Lisa walked into the dining room. She leaned down in order to whisper into Tina's ear, low enough that had I not been a werewolf I wouldn't have been able to hear. I strained to make it seem like I was listening to the conversation between Heather and Duke when in actuality I was listening to what Lisa was whispering to Tina.

_Mr. Bateson called and said that there was an emergency at one of the sites in New York. He said that it was important that you came over as soon as possible. There seems to have been an error in the calculation and the accounting done in the books. He said it was essential that you came over as soon as possible. John called from the phone in the kitchen. He said that business emergencies arouse and that he wouldn't be making it. He said not to wait up for him tonight. He also said that he would be unable to bring Heather back to the airport, and that he wasn't sure when he would be able to make it home. He actually just scheduled a flight to Chicago that leaves tomorrow morning, 8AM._

Tina pressed her hands against the bridge of her nose before she replied to Lisa in an equally low voice. _Call Mr. Bateson and tell him that I will be on my way as soon as I possibly can. Arrange for a car to bring Heather back to the airport, she leaves Sunday at noon. Call one of the nannies, and let them know that they will be needed this weekend. Adrianna has a tournament this weekend and she is going to need a ride. Get my car ready so that I can leave and arrange for me to catch the next available plan to New York. I don't care if it has layovers or stops, just get me to New York as soon as possible, and grab me a suitcase with some items and stuff. Pack and prepare for at least four days._

Lisa nodded before briskly leaving the room to do as she was asked.

Tina cleared her throat before she began to speak, looking at me. "Unfortunately, some work came up and I will have to leave. It was nice meeting you Embry and I hope you enjoyed your time here. Heather will show you the way out." She turned her gaze to Heather. "Heather, your father is catching a flight out of town tomorrow, and a car will pick you up on Sunday to bring you to the airport back to school. Adrianna, one of the nannies will make sure you make it to your tournaments this weekend. I unfortunately will have to make a trip to New York due to some business that needs my attention." Tina stood and kissed each of her children on the forehead before leaving the room in order to get ready for her trip.

"Well, I'm going to head out. I'm going to spend the night at Amie's house." Duke pushed back his chair so he could stand. "Nice meeting you Embry." He said before leaving the room and ultimately the house.

Heather laughed and didn't make any attempt to move from the table. I heard her phone begin to vibrate before she felt it and she pulled out her phone and looked at it before standing up and speaking. "Adrianna, show Embry out please. I have to take this." She walked out of the room, phone glued to her ear as she chatted into the speaker.

I looked at Adrianna only to find that she was doing the same to me. I smiled and leaned forward into the table.

"We can hang out in my room, if you don't wanna leave right now." She shrugged obviously trying to be nonchalant about the suggestion. "I mean, I'm kinda bored and I don't have anything to do. Unless you had something else you wanted to do instead.

I smiled and nodded. "No, I don't have anything else to do tonight." She stood and I followed her as we began the walk to her room.


	3. Adrianna's Room

**Plot Line:** Embry imprints on Adrianna, a woman with her own ideas of how she wants to live her life despite Quileute tradition, forcing him to try and find the balance between being a protector, a friend, and a lover all while respecting Adrianna as a person. This story is an AU (Alternative Universe Story) set before both Eclipse and Breaking Dawn but at the end of New Moon, with OC (original characters)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any characters that are not in the Original Twilight Series and Franchise including but not limited to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter 3. I know some of you may be surprised by the wait it took for this chapter considering the fact that chapter 1 and 2 were up so fast. The reasoning behind that was because I wanted to get this story up, so it was one of the first people saw when they were searching for a story to read. I honestly feel like a new writer, trying to get my story out in order that people can read it when actually I have been writing on Fanfiction for five years (with a three year hiatus). Thank you all for being with me and I am eager to show you all where I plan to take this story.

-Floratencha (Monija)

Chapter 3: Adrianna's Room

We ascended the staircase until we were on the second floor Her bedroom was the third door on the left, something I made sure to note for future reference, it lay directly across from a bathroom. It was big room, at least twice the size of my living room with a queen sized bed sprawled out on the middle of the floor. The bed was covered by a red, black, and grey comforter that went along with the red outlining of the frames of the doors. A desk was tucked into the far left corner of the room with a small chair tucked into the open slot. The walls were bare, and it became quite obvious that while this was Adrianna's room, it wasn't a place that she spent much time in. The place seemed empty, as if it was a space but not a home, or a place of living. It was too bare and empty, it almost seemed like a showroom.

She sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit beside her. I followed behind; the bed was soft but still to firm for someone to be sleeping on it as often as a teen should have been. Even if that teen was only home on the weekends.

"I don't sleep here often. I'm at school Monday thru Friday, and then I normally have practice afterwards and a tournament from there. I play on one of the state teams and a national team, so I travel a lot. I normally come home on Sunday and then Helen brings me back to school. I spend most weekends at hotels or on buses, cause of the competitions. "

"Helen?"

She shrugged before laying back on the bed. "Helen is one of my nannies. Except she is more like a chauffeur because she doesn't really babysit me, she kinda brings me back and forth to things. Especially considering that she doesn't actually stay at the competitions. She drives a round, visits friends and others. She does anything but babysit me at the competitions. She wouldn't even know what sport I play, she is so clueless." She sighed, obviously agitated with the thought of her care keeper.

"So I'm guessing you don't spend much time with your parents?"

"Nah." I could tell she attempted to sound nonchalant, but the slight quiver in her voice gave her away. "Dad is always working, I mean you saw dinner. He didn't even show at all. And Mom is busy too. That's why they sent me to boarding school. That way they could have more time to work. Since both Duke and Heather are away at college and don't need to be taken care of anymore. Mom and Dad have lots of time to work and they just have to worry bout me. It's easier to ship a kid off and have someone else raise them then do it yourself. It takes less time and energy."

"I doubt that your parents send you away for that reason."

"No, I was the unexpected child. They already had their perfect all-American family. One older son and a younger daughter. Both already successful in school, sports and their social life, and them I came along. I was the unwanted child, and nothing I do will ever be good enough. I'm not a guy so I can't play football and make Dad proud, and I don't play lacrosse cause Mom feels like it has too much contact. I don't play Softball because that's Heather's thing and I will never be as good as her. I play volleyball but I'm not the best, and no matter how hard I play or how good I am, I will never be the best player."

She sat up abruptly and looked me straight in the eye. I waited as she blinked once and moisture began to gather in her eyes. She was obviously trying to hold back her tears. I wanted to reach across the bed and just hold her in my arms. Rock her gently as she cried and let her know that she was okay. I had an ache; it was almost an itch to the action but I forced myself not too. I was still a stranger to her, a friendly stranger with intentions of being in her life forever until the end of time. But she was not aware of that yet, nor would she be aware of that any time soon. I need to take baby-steps with her, one day at a time until both she and her family were comfortable with me and my presence. She waited a few moments before she began to speak again. Her voice shivered a little and it became more obvious that she was trying to hold her feelings inside of her.

"And until I'm the best I will never be good enough for Mom and Dad. I'm the ugly duckling in the family, I'm darker skinned then everyone. I have different type of hair then them. And I don't look anything like them. That gives them an excuse to ship me off to different boarding schools. All that do is make sure that my tuition is paid and that I have money in my bank account and a ride to every tournament. Hell, they don't even register me for tournaments, and leagues. I do it all myself and just put it on their credit card. It's a damn shame to be honest."

My heart tugged as I was forced to realize her anger and frustration. She was lost in this family, she wasn't the priority and while I'm sure her parents loved her she would never be their pride and joy like Duke and Heather. They never even had time to look at her and see how amazing she was. She was everything a parent should want in their daughter.

She stood, stopping my internal monologue and walked over to a closet I had even noticed was in the room. She reached into the closet and pulled out a red athletic bag and began to throw different things into it, it didn't seem like she was paying attention to what she was throwing in the bag. It seemed like it was just a way for her to find something to do instead of sitting on the bed. It was silent for a couple of minutes besides the sound of clothing hitting the empty bag. It didn't take her long to have the bag filled and she threw it aside before sitting back on the bed.

"Do you need to go now?" She smiled a bit, her eyes puffy and red. "Got a dog you need to take care of? Or a cat? I mean, I just basically told you my life story and moaned about my family and my horrible life. I thought you shit that I should have told a friend, or someone closer to me. Not you, a random guy who I just feel… I just feel this connection to you. As if Fate was trying to tell me that we were meant to be friends, as if we were meant to know each other." She chuckled a bit, obviously trying to make light of the situation.

Of the fact that she made herself completely vulnerable to me, a complete stranger. That was no easy thing to acknowledge, and if I was any other man that I would have left. If she wasn't who she was, then I would have left the house and never turned back. I would have forgotten who she was, hell I probably wouldn't have even been in this position if she wasn't her. I would have let her fall this morning at the diner, I wouldn't have gotten a chance to eat dinner with her and her family. But we weren't normal people, and I wasn't gonna leave her. She was my Imprint and I was going to be there for her. No matter what, I was going to be there. I was never gonna leave her, she needed me just as much as I needed her. She needed a friend, and I was gonna be that friend to and for her.

"I'm not leaving. I'm here." I reached forward until my arms were wrapped around her back and pulled her close into me. I felt her body relax against mine before she started shaking, and the water works fell.

"I'm here for you. I'm not leaving." I cooed into her ears as she shook even harder.

"You don't even know me." She moaned into my chest as she continued to cry.

"But it was meant to be. I was meant to know you." I whispered just as low as her voice. I let my hands rub soothing circles into her back as she shook even harder.

A/N: Hello readers so I am happy to finish this chapter and I am so excited to take this story on. I appreciate reviews and I would appreciate it if you would reviw. I have finally come up with a solution to my Glamorous problem. I have decided that I will not offer the story up to anyone (I did get a few offers, thank you to everyone who offered) and I have decided that I am going to start my own AU (Alternative Universe). With that in mind, I am going to piece every story I have ever written on the site together and create a world that exists after New Moon but before Eclipse happened. What that means is that I will have to go back through all my stories and fix them and make them intertwine. But I am so excited to get started on it, and I can't believe I didn't think of that idea beforehand. I will start on that after I have finished this story. I hope you all enjoy what I'm doing and I would appreciate reviews. Please and thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me, and I have honestly no reviews on this story. Which I'm pretty damn surprised about. Please review people. Constructive Criticism is always the best kind of Criticism. I have decided that I will be updating every Thursday night, so be on the look out. Thank you all, for reading and I would appreciate it if you would review. Please and thank you!

-Floratencha (Monija)


End file.
